


Rise of the Heirs

by Lady_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shadow/pseuds/Lady_Shadow
Summary: Mordred, Morgana Le Fey, and King Arthur Pendragon all founded powerful lines in the magical community. Several centuries later, their descendants have come together with very powerful objects in their possession in a time of great turmoil in the magical world. Together, the three must figure out how to work their heirlooms, fight off the ghosts of evil ancestors, and find Merlin's heir – before Voldemort can discover how to revive Mordred, one of the most evil wizards in their history.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Druella Rosier Black/Orion Black, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Millicent Bulstrode/Original Male Character(s), Regulus Black/Hestia Jones, Regulus Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Viktor Krum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Violet eyes looked down on her former husband and their son sadly. Merlin had disappeared, Arthur was dead, and she had been forced to put her only child in an enchanted sleep. She reached down and tenderly brushed dark curls from a pale face. Her little boy. How had she failed him so thoroughly? She glanced at Arthur dismissively. How had they both failed him so miserably? Their precious son had gone so far off the path, dabbling in the Dark Arts and loosing himself to Black magic. He was too powerful for even Arthur to defeat, and it had taken her and Merlin’s combined powers – and the use of a clever potion of her own design, to merely put him into an enchanted sleep. She was distracted from her grieving by a loud cry and a wistful smile crossed her face as she retrieved the squalling infant from her back. Much to her surprise, her son had fathered children, a boy and a girl. She’d managed to retrieve her granddaughter, but their mother had managed to hide the boy from her. She only hoped the child wouldn’t turn out like his father. Her eyes flashed purple and she froze. Flashes of the future, two girls and two boys – descendants of herself, Arthur, Mordred, and, surprisingly, Merlin. They were standing back-to-back their wands in their hands. They were in the midst of a battle. Then one of the girls and her own descendant were standing in a room together, discussing something. She couldn’t hear the words. The four of them were in a tomb, standing in front of her son. One of the girls – Mordred’s descendant judging by her eyes – took an obsidian dagger – a gift from Arthur – and plunged it into Mordred’s chest. Her son woke with a start, for just a few moments, and she watched as the life finally left his silver eyes. A man with reptilian features cast the killing curse. She felt the visions release her. She looked down at the child in her arms. She would adopt her granddaughter and raise the girl as her own. She only wondered what she and Merlin had damned those children to.

_1,000 + years later_

Regulus sat up, spluttering and choking, to glare at his house-elf. “I… told you… to come back… immediately…” he coughed out around the water in his throat. Kreacher bowed, not looking at his youngest master.

“Kreacher did, but Master Regulus did not say that Kreacher must leave Master in cave to die.” He replied, still not looking at him. Regulus snorted.

“Bloody… house-elves….” He muttered incredulously. He shook his head, and laid back on his bed. He needed to rest. Then he would take the horcrux to his brother.

* * *

“Where did you get this?!” Regulus scrubbed a hand down his face. “In a cave off the coast.” He replied dryly. Then he sighed. “I let him borrow Kreacher, and Kreacher returned home to tell me that he had been nearly drowned by Inferi after the Dark Lord had forced him to drink a potion that caused him a great amount of pain. Kreacher told me the Dark Lord had hidden something after forcing him to drink the potion, putting a small locket in a stone basin and refilling it with the potion. I ordered Kreacher to take me to the cave, where I drank the potion and retrieved the locket. I told Kreacher to return home with the locket, and he did – after he had made sure to grab me before I could drown.”

Sirius stared at his little brother in horror and a fair amount of anger.

“Are you out of your mind?! You could have died!”

Regulus arched a brow.

“What do you care?”

Sirius gaped at him.

“What do I – Of course I care, you bloody idiot! You’re my brother!”

“You certainly haven’t acted like it the last ten years.” Regulus replied coolly. Sirius glared at him.

“You’re the one who wanted nothing to do with me, remember? You got sorted and told me not to talk to you, so I left you alone. That doesn’t mean I didn’t watch out for you – who do you think hexed MacNair in your third year?” he demanded. He shook his head, “That doesn’t matter. You’re alive, and I’m not gonna kill you for being an idiot. Mostly because I would lose my job if I did. Is this the only one? Or are there more? Do you know?”

Regulus shook his head. “I haven’t the foggiest, to be honest. Though, knowing what I do about the Dark Lord, I know he has an obsession with the number seven. So it’s likely that he has more than just the one, though I have no idea what they may be or where he could have hidden them.” He admitted ruefully. Sirius clapped his shoulder. “You did good, Regulus. Thank you.” He added sincerely. Regulus waved him off, fighting back a blush. It was the first time his brother had praised him in years. He changed the subject.

“What are you going to do with it?” Sirius shrugged.

“Take it to Amelia, who will then probably send me and James out to look for them. Do you have any idea where they might be?”

Regulus started to say ‘no’ but then he remembered something.

“A few days ago the Dark Lord called Lucius and Bellatrix into his study. When they left, they were both looking smug, and Bella was carrying a gold goblet. She said that the Dark Lord had asked her to keep it safe for him. He asked me for use of Kreacher shortly afterward.”

* * *

Regulus was celebrating his freedom. Apparently, informing the Head Auror of the Dark Lord’s horcruxes had earned him amnesty for having followed him in the first place. Of course, his new-found freedom depended on him not being found by the Dark Lord or his followers. So he sat at the bar of the muggle pub he’d found a few blocks from Grimauld, nursing his fourth Scotch of the evening. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up, ready to snap, only to find a petite brunette looking at him with a coy smile, which he returned. Perhaps he could have little fun tonight instead of just drinking himself into a stupor.

* * *

Sirius stared at the two small bundles on his desk dubiously. There was a note precariously perched on the child nearest him. He grabbed it and started reading it.

_Auror Black, These are the children of Regulus Black. I have no idea how to get in touch with him, so I’m leaving them with you. They’re girls – identical twins. I haven’t named them. I want nothing to do with the children of a Death Eater, even if I did, shamefully, birth them. Good luck._

There was no signature. He looked down at the two children and picked up the one the note had been placed on. Wide grey eyes stared curiously up at him. There was no doubt she was a Black. He could tell by the shape of her face. As he studied her, black downy hair turned green. He chuckled. Definitely a Black. Why would the mother just randomly leave them on his desk? If the woman hadn’t wanted them, he would have gladly taken them in. Though, to be sure, he would have to get a paternity test done on the two infants.

“James.” He called softly, just loud enough to gain his friend’s attention. He didn’t want to startle the girls. James joined him instantly, only to gape at the babies in his office.

“Sirius, mate, is there something you need to tell me?”

Sirius chuckled.

“I found them here when I came in. According to the note on this little one,” he jiggled the baby in his arms gently, gaining a giggle, “they’re my brother’s children. Apparently, the mother doesn’t want anything to do with ‘the children of Death Eaters’ even if they are hers. I need your help taking these two to Mungo’s for a paternity test and a check-up. I have no doubt that they’re Black’s,” he added with a grin, “the little girl I’m holding is apparently a metamorphmagus. Changed her hair green when I picked her up. But I’d rather make sure they really are Reggie’s before I take them home. I’ll need to talk to Amelia, of course.” He added tiredly. James snickered. He carefully lifted the other baby and followed his friend to Amelia’s office.

* * *

Sirius plastered a teasing smile on his face as he stepped into the drawing room of Black Manor. His brother and mother were waiting for him.

“Regulus, my darling baby brother, I have a gift for you – or, two gifts, rather.”

He announced cheerfully as he carried the two children to his brother. Regulus gawped at him.

“Sirius, you must be joking.”

His teasing expression gained a sharp edge to it, and his voice tightened.

“No, actually, I’m not. These two precious baby girls were left on my desk this morning. I just got back from St. Mungo’s. They’re yours, Regulus.”

His brother look stunned, not that he blamed him. Finding out that one had two children – without even knowing they were a possibility – would shock anyone. Regulus stood from where he had been sitting with their mother and took one of the twins from Sirius.

“How old are they? What did their mother name them?”

“They’re three months old – according to the Healer, they should still be breastfeeding. Amelia has offered to do so until they can be weaned, if you would like our help. Wren’s only a few months older than your girls. As for their names – the bitch didn’t bother naming them, and I decided to leave it up to you, as you’re their father.”

Regulus looked down at the baby he was holding. His little girl. She was beautiful. They both were. He held out his free arm for his other daughter, and Sirius carefully eased her into the crook of his elbow.

“I would be glad to take Amelia up on her offer, if she’s willing, and I would be grateful for any help offered from the two of you.” He informed his brother quietly. Sirius squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

“Whatever you need.” He promised, voice low. Regulus smiled fleetingly.

“I’ll need to think of names for them.”

“They’ll also need an Introduction.” Their mother spoke up suddenly. Regulus rolled his eyes.

“Surely that can wait until they’re older, mother.” He sighed wearily.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Walburga sniffed, “Your father and I held your and your brother’s Introductions shortly after you were born. It’s tradition. One I expect both of you to uphold with your own children.”

Sirius groaned.

“Mother, now really isn’t the time. Regulus still has to name the girls.”

“Larissa.” Regulus said suddenly. “This one,” he gestured to the one in his right arm, “will be called Larissa Iola Black.” He announced to his mother and brother. Sirius smiled.

“Larissa. I like it. What about the other one?”

Regulus shrugged.

“Alexandra? It was a name Aunt Cassie always favored.”

Sirius chuckled.

“And her middle name?”

“Lyra.” The two brothers looked over at their mother in surprise.

“Mother?”

“It’s a small constellation, and a name your uncle Alphard was fond of. It’s what he had intended to name his own daughter, before his lover forced the miscarriage. It means lyre. Alphard was always fond of music.”

Regulus swallowed heavily and inclined his head.

“Thank you, Mother. Alexandra Lyra Black.”

Walburga cleared her throat.

“Yes, well, you’ll be needing a nursery as well. Kreacher!”

The elf appeared with a loud ‘pop’.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Master Regulus has discovered that he has children. Make the old nursery suitable for two girls.”

Kreacher bowed low.

“Of course, Mistress.”

He turned to Regulus and bowed again, “Congratulations, Master.”

He disappeared once more, and Sirius hid a shudder. That elf always did creep him out.

* * *

Lily Potter was dead, her son hailed as ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’. James and Sirius were both grieving. So was Regulus, if he was honest. The woman had been kind, and a huge help with his daughters. Her family weren’t the only ones who mourned her. His mother was torn between rage and relief. The Dark Lord was gone, if only temporarily. Regulus felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. With the Dark Lord gone, his daughters were safe from the consequences of his own stupidity. He only hoped they managed to find all of the horcruxes before the man managed to return.

* * *

Sirius stared at his cousin in stunned disbelief. “Why are you giving him to me?” he asked incredulously. Narcissa tossed her platinum hair over her shoulder, looking him in the eye.

“Because, I do not trust my husband not to twist him as thoroughly as my father twisted his mother. I know you will care for him and teach him to be a better man than Rodolphus or Darius. Please, Sirius.” She pleaded softly, her grey eyes wide and watching him beseechingly. It was this that made him agree, holding out his arms for the boy. Narcissa handed the child over gently.

“I’ll take him, Narcissa,” he promised her quietly, looking down at the violet-eyed boy, “but you will be helping me to raise your nephew.” He told her solemnly, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Hope filled her eyes and she smiled.

“Of course, cousin. I would be delighted.”

Sirius looked back down at the boy. How in Merlin’s name was he going to explain this to Amelia?

* * *

Sirius and James watched with amusement as Regulus reluctantly allowed his two daughters on the floor to play with the other children. It had been a week since the Lestrange’s trial and it was the first time the girls would be meeting Hades. Sirius chuckled.

“We won’t be that far from them, Reg, calm down."

“What about Hades? If he’s anything like his mother, I don’t see him being friendly with the others.”

James waved him off, clapping the new father on the shoulder.

“Hades is pretty shy, actually. Though,” he chuckled, “it appears Larissa is not. Look.” He added, jerking his chin towards the kids. The two Blacks followed his gaze and, sure enough, Larissa – identifiable by the silver dress she wore – had made her way immediately to Hades and was coaxing him to play with the other children, cooing happily when he hesitantly followed her lead. Sirius snickered.

“Well, she certainly won’t have trouble making friends when she gets to Hogwarts.” He remarked idly. Regulus snorted.

“It appears not.” The three men returned to the rest of the adults a few feet away. None of them noticed when Hades, Harry, and Larissa’s eyes flashed – Hade’s a dark, violent purple, Larissa’s swirling, mercurial silver, and Harry’s a deep, burning red.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Before I leave you to the next chapter I’d just like to explain a few things, just in case I haven’t managed to incorporate them accurately into the chapter. First, ages and birthdays:  
> Hades: November 14, 1979 age 12  
> Harry: July 31, 1980 age 11  
> Susan: February 6, 1980 age 11  
> Draco: June 5, 1980 age 11  
> Wren: May 11, 1981 age 10  
> Alexandra: August 6, 1981 age 10  
> Larissa: August 6, 1981 age 10  
> That’s in order from oldest to youngest, and second, I would like to say that Hades has been adopted by Amelia and Sirius, who have been married since 1978, as has Susan, who came to live with them before Hades did due to the death of her parents, but I forgot to add her into the Prologue. Third, and I think finally, Wren, Hades, and Sue are all siblings as well as cousins due to the adoption of Sue and Hades. And I’ve remembered a fourth thing. Sirius is the current Lord Black, making Wren, as his only biological child, Heir Black, unless he should refuse it. I think that’s it. And I’m really sorry this author’s note is so long. Feel free to PM me with any questions you may have, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!   
> Also, with the previous chapter, there is a block of text at the beginning of the scene when Regulus takes the locket to Sirius - I tried to separate it, but it would not let me, so my apologies.

“Laariiiissaaaa… Laariiiissaaaa!” a voice crooned. The girl in question groaned and she shoved at the annoying speaker, snuggling deeper into her pillows and trying desperately to go back to sleep. A chuckle sounded in her ear, and a hand landed on her arm, shaking her.

“Larissa! Wake up!”

Huffing and giving up on sleep, knowing her cousin wouldn’t leave her in peace until she did whatever it was he wanted, Larissa sat up abruptly, taking a sort of savage pleasure in the cry of pain her cousin released when the top of her head collided with his nose. Served the prat right. 

“What do you want, Hades?” she demanded petulantly. He grinned at her, completely unperturbed, suddenly bouncing and waving a sheaf of parchment in her face.

“I got my letter!”

“Ugh! You couldn’t have waited until I woke up on my own to tell me that?!” she groused irritably. Her unnaturally chipper cousin was unrepentant, refusing to allow her grouchiness to ruin his excitement.

“I could have, but if I hadn’t woken you up, Harry or Sue likely would have.” He pointed out reasonably. Larissa pouted. She didn’t care about logic. She wanted to sleep. 

“What time is it, anyway?” she sighed tiredly. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. 

“7:30.” He replied nonchalantly. She glared at him. 

“You woke me up at 7:30 in the morning?!” she shrieked, enraged. He grinned again. 

“Of course.” She threw her pillow at him, lunging after it and tackling her cackling cousin to the bed. She took her pillow and began pummeling him with it. 

“You ginormous prat!” she cried angrily. He continued laughing. Unfortunately their screaming and laughter woke Larissa’s roommate Wren – Hades’ adopted brother and both of their cousin. 

“Will you two shut up?!” Larissa froze immediately, smiling sheepishly. 

“Sorry Wren.” He huffed, sitting up in his own bed on the other side of the room.

“Whatever. What has Hades done this time?”

Larissa glowered down at Hades, her ire returned. 

“The prat woke me up 7:30 in the bloody morning to show me he had gotten his letter!” she snapped. Wren glared at his brother incredulously.

“And you couldn’t have waited another hour, mate? I’m surprised she hasn’t killed you.” He said to Hades, who grinned.

“Well, now the two of you can come down for breakfast instead of sleeping in.” he told them cheerfully, managing to free himself of his irate cousin and speed for the door. Larissa rolled her eyes, climbing out of bed herself. She shot Wren a wry grin. 

“You think he might have been Imperiused? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that cheerful.” Wren laughed. 

“Nah. Mr. Grumpy’s just excited. He’ll be back to his usual stoic self soon, I reckon.” 

Larissa giggled. Hades wasn’t really a grump, but he usually wasn’t so… enthusiastic. He usually saved the drama for when he was angry. Wren clamored from his own bed and the two dressed quickly before going down stairs to join the others. Knowing their cousins/siblings the way they did, it was likely Hades wasn’t the only one awake. Sure enough, upon entering the kitchen, they saw that the entire household was awake and awaiting breakfast – including Remus Lupin and the two Potters. Larissa snickered when she caught sight of her twin.

“Are you actually alive over there, Alex?” Her sister grunted, lifting her head up from where she had been resting it and looking at her through narrowed eyes.

“I do not want to be awake right now.”

Larissa and Wren both snorted.

“And we do?” the Black heir retorted. Alexandra huffed and dropped her head back to its previous position. Larissa shook her head. Aunt Cissy would throw a fit if she saw this. Speaking of Aunt Cissy… 

“No Malfoys this morning?” she queried loftily as she sat beside her father, who dropped a kiss to her head in greeting. Her uncle Sirius shook his head. 

“Narcissa wanted them to have the day to themselves, though she and Draco will be meeting us in Diagon tomorrow to go buy supplies.” 

Larissa frowned. “Why would we all go? Surely that’s a bit much for just four of us.” 

James shook his head now, gaining her attention. 

“The Weasleys are coming with us, and while we would usually leave those not getting their school supplies at home, Molly insisted.”

Larissa nodded her understanding, piling her plate with food. Molly Weasley was definitely a force to be reckoned with. They had all learned – through many years of friendship with the Weasleys – that it was easier to just do what the woman wanted than to argue. She looked across the table at Harry and grinned. 

“So, you got your rejection letter this morning?” she teased. He rolled his eyes, shoving the parchment at her. 

“Read it and weep, twerp. I’m leaving you with Wren and Lexi all on your lonesome.”

Larissa snickered.

“As opposed to the two of them, you, Hades, and Susan? Please, I’m getting a vacation.” She retorted cheerfully. Harry snorted, inclining his head in acknowledgment. He and Hades really did give the poor girl a headache. She spent most of her time trying to keep the two of them in line. Susan was more like her aunt, and tended to stay out of trouble without Larissa’s minding. A strawberry flew down the table, aiming for Larissa’s face. Without skipping a beat, the girl opened her mouth and caught the fruit, chewing on it with a smirk. Once she swallowed, she looked in the direction of her assailant. Sue was pouting. Her retaliation had been thwarted. 

“That was terrible. My previous comment was also not aimed at you, though, after that display, I might change my mind.” She added dryly. Sue stuck her tongue out at the younger girl, Larissa rolled her eyes. It wasn’t her fault that she was used to food being used as a projectile – or that her uncle and his best friend had decided to teach her how to catch food in her mouth instead of on her face. The two in question were grinning proudly at the display. She shook her head. She swore, sometimes it felt like she was the adult.

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowded, as usual. Also usual were Larissa and Hades, flanking Harry and glaring at anyone who dared try to touch him without his permission – or without his father noticing. James, of course, knew exactly what they were doing. He just found it supremely amusing that people were so terrified of two children – even if they were Blacks.

“Draco!”

James chuckled to himself as Larissa broke the odd formation she, Harry, and Hades had formed years ago and ran to greet her cousin, who accepted her embrace with a grin. 

“Hello, Larissa. I’m surprised to see you here.” He added, looking at her in question. She shrugged, taking a step back as the others reached them. 

“The Weasleys are joining us.” She replied by way of explanation. Draco nodded, and the two quickly moved to another topic. James snorted internally. Tiny politicians in the making. Not that he would ever say that to their faces. They might take exception to the ‘tiny’ bit.

It was another thirty minutes before the Weasleys joined them, then they were off to the bank, where they split up after getting their money. James, Sirius, Molly, Amelia, and Narcissa took Hades, Draco, Ron, Susan, and Harry to get their wands and robes, Remus and Lucius took Percy, Fred, and George to get their own supplies, and Regulus took Larissa, Alexandra, Wren and Ginny to get the five first years’ books. Alex, Wren and Ginny stuck close to Regulus, none of them having much interest in the book store. Larissa, on the other hand, had been allowed to peruse the shelves while her father got the books they needed. She was browsing the Potions section when she heard a little huff and turned to see a girl with wild, curly brown hair and unfortunately large front teeth staring at the section on types of magic. Larissa quietly went over to see what she was looking at. She scoffed when she saw the title.

“If you’re looking for accurate information about the classes of magic, you won’t find anything useful here.” 

She informed the girl, who jumped, startled. She turned to frown at Larissa. 

“What do you mean?”

Larissa rolled her eyes. 

“Those,” she gestured to the books on the shelves, “are all a bunch of waffle about how Light magic is the best magic, Dark magic is evil and Grey magic is for ‘weak’ witches and wizards. Not to mention that there isn’t anything on Black magic. It’s all a bunch of bullocks.” She sneered, glowering at the books in offense. The girl’s brow furrowed. 

“How could you possibly know –” 

“Darling,” Larissa cut her off, “I grew up with magic – I practically breathe this stuff, and I’m telling you, these books are a bunch of Ministry propaganda in an attempt to effectively erase two branches of magic. They won’t tell you anything useful in this store for what you’re looking for.” She smiled suddenly, holding out her hand in greeting, 

“I’m Larissa Black, by the way, apologies for startling you – and for my little tirade. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?” The girl nodding, hesitantly accepting the offered limb. 

“Yes, I am. My name’s Hermione Granger. Where did you learn all of that?” 

Larissa shrugged. “My family’s library – I come from an old family.” She tilted her head to the side curiously, “Are you a muggleborn? I don’t recognize your surname.” 

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

“I am.” 

Larissa nodded absently to herself, looking at the girl in contemplation. Suddenly, she grabbed her hand, dragging her to another section of the store.

“Since you’re new to magic, you’ll be needing books on wizarding culture and a few on our history.” She told the girl, stopping abruptly and taking books off a shelf seemingly at random, “These should tell you what you need to know about our culture and these should tell you about our politics and how the government works, along with a couple of history books, both recent and not.”

Hermione stared at the stack of books she was being handed. 

“I – I don’t think I can afford all of these....” she told her sadly. Larissa waved her off.

“I’ll get them for you, and if you have any questions during the school year, you can send me an owl.”

Hermione frowned again. “You’re not going to Hogwarts?”

Larissa grinned at her.

“Not until next year. I turn ten in August.”

“Larissa!” her father’s voice floated through the store and she stopped pulling books from the shelves, taking a few from Hermione and dragging the poor girl behind her, calling as she went,

“Coming, Daddy!” Regulus arched a brow when his daughter came into sight, dragging another girl along with her.

“Did you make a friend, Princess?” 

Larissa smiled sweetly.

“I’m hoping we’ll become friends, yes, but at the moment, I’m helping her learn about the world she’s entering. Daddy, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my father, Regulus Black.” 

Regulus nodded once in understanding of his daughter’s subtle warning – the girl was muggleborn. He smiled kindly at the child.

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger.”

Hermione smiled shyly. 

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Black.”

Larissa started bouncing to gain her father’s attention.

“Daddy, I want to use my book money to get all of these for Hermione. Can I?”

Regulus smirked, amused. 

“If you’re sure, sweetheart.” 

Larissa beamed.

“Excellent! C’mon, Hermione, let’s go to the check out.”

She ushered the older girl to the register placing the books on the counter for the clerk to ring up.

“That’ll be twenty-five galleons.”

Larissa was pleased.

“Oh! I’ll still have a plenty of money left over to get that Potions book I wanted!” she said happily, handing over the money without a thought. Hermione was gaping at. 

“I can’t accept all this – that’s over a hundred pounds!”

Larissa waved her off.

“That’s pocket change – my book allowance is one hundred galleons.” 

She informed the girl carelessly. Hermione’s eyes widened as the books were bagged and Larissa handed them over. The younger girl laughed. 

“I come from old money, Hermione – compared to what’s in my family’s vaults, a hundred galleons is nothing. Now, let’s find your parents so they don’t think you’ve been kidnapped, or something equally heinous.”

Hermione blushed.

“My parents are waiting outside, actually. We’ve already gotten my textbooks and I was just looking for something to take with me for a little light reading.” She admitted, embarrassed. Larissa just grinned at her. 

“Ah, a kindred spirit. Well, let’s get this outside, then. I’m sure you have more you need to buy and I really want to get that Potions book – it was recently released by a Potions Master I rather admire and I’ve been dying to get it since I found out it was going to be published.” 

She told the older girl conversationally as she followed her out to her parents. Handing over the bags, she smiled politely.

“Hello! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger!” she greeted cheerfully. The two muggles smiled bemusedly. 

“We are, and who are you, young lady?” the woman replied curiously. Larissa’s smile widened. 

“Larissa Black, ma’am. I met Hermione inside and discovered that she was new to magic, so I thought I’d help her out. I helped her get a few books about our culture, government, and politics. It was nice meeting you, but there’s a book inside that I’ve been meaning to get and my father’s getting a tad impatient. Bye! Have a good year at Hogwarts, Hermione, and don’t forget to write!” she called, running back inside. Hermione stared after her, shaking her in wonder at the oddly friendly girl. Larissa smiled smugly to herself. It wasn’t often that muggleborns took an interest in magic itself, as adverse to just the spells and potions that they would be learning in school. This girl intrigued her. She had a feeling that Hermione Granger would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

“Uncle Sev!” The pale man sighed as he was assaulted by the ten-year-old, a small smile tilting his lips.

“Hello, Larissa. I’m surprised to see you here.” He greeted quietly, accepting the hug that was forced upon him. Larissa grinned at her godfather.

“Mrs. Weasley found out that we were coming to Diagon to get everyone’s school things and insisted on joining us.” She informed him chipperly. Severus snorted. 

“I see. And what are you doing here?”

“I saw you enter the Apothecary and Daddy said I could come say hello.” 

The man smirked.

“What do you want, brat?” 

She grinned again. He knew her so well. 

“I was wondering if you would be coming back by the Manor before school starts – I found this potion I want to try and Daddy says the only way he’ll let me even attempt to brew it is if you assist me.” She replied cheerfully. He chuckled.

“I’ll stop by in a few days and you can show me this potion you’ve found – I’ll decide whether to allow you to brew it once I know what it is. Does it even have a name?” 

She nodded. 

“In Ancient Greek.” She replied, slightly put out. Ancient Greek wasn’t one of the languages she had bothered badgering her father to learn. Severus had a feeling Regulus would be hiring his daughter a tutor in the language within the week. Larissa squeezed her godfather tightly, then tried to run back out of the shop, only for the man to grip her arm and hold her in place.

“Nice try, young lady. You will be staying with me until I have finished my business here, then I shall accompany you to find your father.” He told her sternly. She pouted at him. She had been hoping to be able to duck into Knockturn Alley before rejoining her family. Unfortunately, she only ever got away with such an incursion with Lucius, Sirius, or James – though Lucius would usually join her in her perusal of the Alley. Sirius and James just ‘lost sight of her’ until she was finished with her business there. Her father and godfather, however, knew exactly what she was trying to do and kept a sharp eye on her whenever they took her out with them. Larissa caught sight of a very familiar brunette entering the shop and very suddenly changed her appearance so that she looked like a young, female version of her godfather. The man arched a brow at her.

“The Cow just came in.” she hissed in response, gaining a nod of understanding. The Cow, of course, being Hestia Jones – the woman who had birthed her and then proceeded to leave her and her sister on her uncle’s desk with only a note and no names. Thankfully, the woman was afraid of Severus and wouldn’t approach him unless absolutely necessary. Usually. Both child and man grimaced when the woman, upon seeing the dour Potions Master, immediately made a bee-line towards him. Larissa ducked behind a shelf, hoping to avoid notice. Severus discretely cast a disillusionment charm on the girl. 

“Severus!”

The man in question sighed to himself.

“Yes, Ms. Jones?”

The petite brunette smiled hesitantly

. “I just wanted to see if you could tell me how my girls are doing?” 

The woman had decided – after Larissa and Alex had been living with their father for five years – that she wanted them back. None of them were quite certain of her reasons why, unless she hoped to use the two of them against Regulus and Sirius. Severus arched a brow. 

“You mean the two girls you didn’t even bother to name before abandoning them on the Head Auror’s desk?” he drawled caustically, continuing before Hestia could think to respond and ignoring her wince of embarrassment, “They were fine when I saw them two days ago.” He informed her dryly. Larissa smirked to herself. She really had no idea why her mother had thought approaching Severus was a good idea. The man had a sharp tongue that he particularly enjoyed using against those he disliked – and he happened to loath Hestia Jones. She had to give the woman credit, though. She stood her ground.

“Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure they were doing well with their father.” 

Severus snorted.

“Quite well. Regulus dotes on the two of them – it’s rather amusing. They have the man wrapped around their little fingers.” He informed her. Larissa fought back a giggle. While it was true, her father was going to be rather put out when he found out Severus had announced it in the middle of the Apothecary – no matter how few people were there. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Ms. Jones, I have some shopping to do.” 

With that, he turned away from her, going back to browsing the ingredients he’d been looking at before Larissa had interrupted him. Hestia stood there, silently fuming, for a few moments before she gave up and walked away. Larissa didn’t move until she saw the woman leave the shop. She breathed a sigh of relief, tugging on her godfather’s robes to signal for him to remove the spell, shifting back to her normal appearance.

“Thank Merlin, she’s gone.” She huffed, picking up a jar of pickled pufferfish eyes and studying it with interest. Her uncle plucked it from her hand and put it back on the shelf. 

“Don’t even think about it – the only potions you could possibly need those for are fourth year level and above.” She pouted. “But Uncle Sev –” 

“Save it, brat. I am not your insipid father.” 

She huffed again, resigning herself to just following the man around the shop for the next half hour.

* * *

Larissa was grinning as she ran up the stairs to her room. She had about an hour and a half before dinner to read her new book – it was one Severus had recommended by a man named Dionysus Witherburn. Larissa was a fan of the man’s work – something she had picked up from her godfather. Witherburn had invented a potion called Holy Light that could be used to cleanse objects enchanted by Black magic. She wanted to see if he had put his notes on the potion in the book. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get passed the preface before her cousin Hades was, once again, bouncing on her bed and demanding her attention. She marked her place and set the book aside, glaring at the violet-eyed boy.

“Damn it, Hades, can’t you leave me in peace for five minutes?!” she demanded exasperatedly. Her anger dissipated when she noticed the nervousness in her cousin’s eyes. She reached out and put a hand on his arm, squeezing it in comfort.

“What’s wrong?” she queried softly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You know what people are like when they see me – I look so much like Bellatrix it’s ridiculous. How am I going to cope without you or Sirius there as a buffer?”

Larissa arched a brow.

“You’ll have Harry, Sue, and Draco – you’re daft if you think they’ll let anyone hurt you or say anything stupid. And besides that, you’re a Black as well as a Lestrange, and you’ll deal with it the way all Blacks do – ignore the little peasants and focus on what's important, like your studies or how many points Uncle Sev is going to try to take from Gryffindor this year.” she told him loftily, grinning when he snorted, “You'll be fine, Hades. Just remember – no matter your inclinations, you are not your mother and you most certainly aren't evil. Alright?”

He smiled faintly at her. 

“Alright. C’mon, Wren and Harry were planning on hexing Sue’s books to turn into badgers whenever she tries to read them and I want to see if they survive the fall out.” 

Larissa snickered. She really didn’t know why those two ever thought bothering Susan was a good idea.

* * *

It was September 1st and Larissa was on the Platform with the rest of her family, seeing off her cousins and waiting for the train to depart. She pulled Harry, Hades, Sue, and Draco to the side.

“I met a girl in Flourish & Blotts the day we went to get your school supplies. Her name is Hermione Granger and she’s a muggleborn. I want you to keep an eye on her and help her out. She’s new to our world, but she’s willing to learn. I told her to write me if she has any questions, but I doubt the dear even has an owl, so I want the four of you to teach her.” She told them seriously. Hades and Draco both quirked a brow at her, but Harry and Susan both nodded immediately. 

“Of course we will.” Surprisingly, it was Draco who answered. He smirked at Harry and Sue’s shocked expressions. 

“If the girl is actually willing to learn instead of just coming in and thinking she knows everything, I will be more than happy to aide in her education.” He told them, amused. Larissa beamed and hugged the four of them, satisfied that they would help her new friend. She gave Hades and Harry a stern look.

“Remember to mind your tempers – I will kick both of you in the shin if I get a letter saying you did something abominably stupid because you were hacked off at a bunch of idiots.” The pair looked affronted, but Draco and Sue were snickering.

“We’ll keep an eye on them.” Susan assured her, stepping away. The four hurried to bid their parents farewell before boarding the train. Larissa allowed herself to be led off the Platform by her father. She had a feeling this year would be interesting, despite the absence of her older cousins.


End file.
